


Two Sides, Same Coin

by Politely_Spooky



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Laughter During Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Silly, Size Difference, Tickling, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/Politely_Spooky
Summary: What I believe had happened that fateful night of Chapter 6.I recommend reading FNAF: 404, because this story starts right were NBC left off in 404.





	Two Sides, Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NBCWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FNAF: 404](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283131) by [NBCWerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf). 



> I had a bunch of fun with this, and a HUGE thanks to NBCWerewolf for allowing me to do this. All credit goes to them for the creation of Faye Wilson, and the story she and Spring come from; FNAF: 404.

Spring's hands landed back on her shapely hips, his viridian eyes falling to half-mast. Faye can feel herself begin to blush under his glowing stare, dainty fingers rising to fiddle with the buttons on the overcoat of her guard uniform. "So, what'd ya' have in mind, lil' mate?" He croons, ears still up at attention. Faye shuffles her legs a little against the sides of his thigh, still fiddling with her shirt.

Spring, in a moment of incredibly out of character forwardness, slides his paws up to grab her hands, and pulls them to rest firmly against his own barrel shaped chest. Faye peers up at him, finding his affectionate, green gaze locked on her face. After a few moments of staring, Spring gently nudges his nose against her forehead, a small laugh escaping when she bats his muzzle away half-heartedly. With the small, relaxing break in atmosphere, Faye feels a bit more comfortable about asking, "H-How much do you know about human, uh, intercourse?

Spring jerks back, clearly spooked, his eyes lighting up -she's beginning to notice they seem to do that when he's flustered. "A-ah, not much, I 'spose. I mean-" Spring winces at the way his voice's pitch jumps in the middle of that sentence, but soldiers on. "I don't exactly _have_ the parts for, uh, y'know, _that_."

Faye laughs again, flashing him a fond smile. "So, not much, huh?" Spring sputters for several moments. Once he begrudgingly realizes he has no way to bluster through an "explanation" Spring huffs childishly, and hides his face against her neck with a grumbling affirmative. "O-okay. Uhm... Well, there's other ways to, well do it." And his ears lift in interest.

Shuffling away from him, Faye carefully eases off of his legs. She finds herself giggling when Spring paws at the air, gently hushing him with a small tap to his lower jaw. He opens his ever smiling jaws, freezing when Faye's fingers curl beneath the hem of her shirt. His optics are glued to her, his hands clenching, and relaxing at his his sides.

Faye feels faint, but giddy. She'd never had a real boyfriend before, courtesy of her brother being rather protective, so preparing herself to disrobe in front of an animatronic that she'd only been dating for less than a week was somewhat exhilarating. Before she knew it, the young woman flings off her top, and finds Spring quietly staring at her. His head tilts in a manner that is near entirely innocent looking, if he hadn't been squinting so oddly at her bra. Spring's eyes travel from her collarbones, down her front, and stop to stare at her belly button. Initially, he reaches out to poke in, jumping a bit when she sucks in her belly with a soft giggle.

His eyes flicker up to peek at her - she noted in amusement that his eyes were practically flashlights at this point - and his maw almost seems to quirk into a small smirk.

Faye opens her mouth to ask what the cheese-bits was he so smug about, when he attacks. His fingers dig carefully into her belly and sides, and she begins to spasm. Faye slaps a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming with laughter, and Spring cackles quietly as she writhes, and kicks, finally letting up once she's as red as a beet, and gasping like a asthmatic at a marathon in a forest fire. Faye kicks him weakly, still chuckling. Spring gently prods her sides, quickly throwing his hands up when she swats him away. "No, bad bunny."

"Ah! The _offense_!" Spring gasps in a shrill, posh voice. "I am a _rabbit_ , thank you very much." And, to make his "point" clear, he sticks his nose in the air. Faye snorts, sitting up to poke the black end of his nose. It makes the signature honking noise, which sends the large rabbit into another fit of snickers.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for derailin' you, lil' mate. I ain't mean to." Faye waves him off merrily, settling back on his broad thigh. Spring seems to just remember her shirtlessness, as his eyes light back up, and he keeps them locked onto her face. "Uh-uhm, speak, uhm, speakin' of..." Seemingly against his will, his optics flick down. They snap back up, and he rushes through the rest of his sentence. "Doesn'tmostofyourpleasurecomefrompenetration?" Faye's face settles into a blank look of, " _What?"_ , and she stares at him as her brain slowly picks apart his previous sentence.

By the time she's managed to figure out what he'd said, Spring is rambling. His hands lift from his sides, and he waves them through the air frantically. Sighing, Faye leans up and presses firmly against that little button at the base of his ears. Spring's servos lock, his jaw snapping shut, before he begins to "purr". His head tilts forward, and Faye smiles again. "Easy, hunny-bunny. Easy. I didn't mean to upset you again." Spring snorts, clearly about to disagree, so Faye rushes to finish her explanation. "But no, humans can... Erm."

Spring's eyes open when her fingers stop moving. He notices, somewhere in the back of his processer, that she's motioning down to the area between her legs. His eyes light up, and he swiftly catches onto what she's attempting to say. "Orgasm?" Faye chokes a little, but nods.

"Yeah, we can uh, we can experience pleasure, and uh, achieve _that_ from a - oh _jeez_ \- bunch of different... Places?" Spring blinks, carefully processing what she's saying. He ears sway, and Faye is watching his eyes warily. Finally, he nods slowly, fingers tapping out a random beat against her thighs.

"So, what you mean is, it's like my buttons?" Faye's eyebrows raise, so he chirps, "I mean, I have multiple; ears, and neck. So, from what I'm understandin' you have multiple spots too? And... That's why you took your shirt off?" And Faye can't help but feel a little amazed. Spring has very little to _no_ experience with humans, much less females. So for him to have deduced all that from her stuttered explanation, he definitely deserves some wort of medal.

"Y-yeah!" Spring gives a little wiggle in excitement, causing Faye to squeak and hunch forward. Since she was only sitting on one of his "thighs", his wiggling had unknowingly caused him to grind his leg up against her. Instantly, Spring freezes, eyes wide in worry. "No, no! It's fine, I'm not hurt. Just a little surprised." Faye straightens back up, grinning with a red face.

Spring tilts his head, then lifts his leg to do it again. Faye gasps, reaching up to fist the fur on his chest. Her head comes to rest against his "throat", and Spring wonders if she even realizes what a picture she paints. The large rabbit watches her rock against his thigh, before Faye finally pushes herself up and away on shaky legs. Spring goes to pull her back down by her hips, but finds himself nearly paralyzed when she unclips her bra.

Spring only gets a split second to wonder if he should help, before Faye manages to toss it over her shoulder. His eyes fall, almost naturally, to her chest, and his head tilts. "Y-you can, uhm, you can touch? If you want! I mean..." And Spring needs no further encouragement.

His hands slide up her sides, eliciting a small shiver, that makes him look up and laugh. Faye whines at him plaintively, causing Spring to merely grin. His eyes drift back down, and he finds himself startled to notice the darker coloured spots on her breasts have hardened. His head tilts, curiosity leading him to gently touch one.

Faye bites her lip to keep quiet, amused by his utter fascination. He's gentle, maddeningly so, and seems to be avoiding pinching. Spring continues to touch her nipples, rolling one between his finger and thumb, and pulling curiously. Faye shivers, and Spring makes a noise of awe as they pucker up once more. "Wait, I see babies occasionally sucking on these when their Moms hold them to them. Why?" And Faye wants to shove him.

He's really fondling her breasts, and decides to ask her about human anatomy. Alright then. "It's becAH!" Faye gasps, his thigh having risen sharply to press against the apex of her legs, and he pinched at the same time. When she managed to glare reprimandingly at him, Spring shot her an innocent smile. "As I was saYING!" And he does it again.

He does it twice more, before she catches onto his little game, and simply stops talking to glare at him. "Sorry, sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I already know why they do?" And Faye snorts at him. An actual nerd is stuck in this rabbits body, she swears. She doesn't get to ruminate in this for long, as he once again brings his thigh up, and begins rolling her nipples in-between his fingers.

Faye gasps and falls limply onto his thigh, having been taunted with, and denied an orgasm for several minutes now. Her hips follow the steady back and forth of his leg, and she feels somewhat embarrassed about how damp her underwear feels.

Spring tilts his head, and lowers his mouth just a bit. Faye, so caught up in humping against his leg, doesn't notice his hovering jaws until they close in a soft nip against her exposed shoulder. She jumps, and can't contain her high pitched gasps. Spring's eyes light up, and he bites again. And again. And again. Until her shoulders, and lower parts of her neck are vibrant red, and aching.

When her fingers come up to clasp against his neck, Faye slips her fingers down, and presses the button. Instantly, Spring's hands fall from her chest, and re-home themselves at her hips. His head falls back against the wall again, and a part of Faye wonders if he can even preform some version of ejaculation. She can't ponder about it for much longer, his hands pressing her down harder against his thigh.

Faye spends only a few more moments like this, before her entire body seizes, and she gives a shrill moan. One that Spring has mind enough to cover with his hand. Her own hands stop moving against his neck, so Spring sighs in content. Faye is gasping, before she gives one last shudder, and pulls her hands up to the base of his ears. "S-Spring, I, mm, I need you t-to rub the bu-button on the base of your n-neck."

Spring tilts his, unknowing of the hands she has poised near his ears, and complies. She waits until his head falls back, and strikes. Faye nearly _hears_ his servos grind against each other with how fast Spring locks up. She coos affectionately, encouraging him to continue petting himself, and Spring fumbles to comply. His "purring", while loud before, is nearly thunderous now, causing a few pens to fall from her desk.

Faye can't help but feel silly, a part of her about to throw in the towel, when Spring gasps, wrenches her hands, and his own away from the buttons, and goes limp. His eyes slide shut like he's just gone into sleep mode, and his head falls forward. Faye's panicking, about to get up and go find Fredbear, when Spring's eyes re-open. They stare at one another, before Faye lets out a soft sigh, relieved.

"H-holy... _Wow_. I didn't even know I could _do_ that sorta thing!" Spring finally managed to exclaim, his eyes lighting back up. Then he shoots Faye a mockingly suspicious look. "You, my lil' mate, have some magic hands, ya do." And Faye laughs, relaxing against his chest. Yeah, she'll have to get up, and go clean up, but for now?

For now she was okay cuddling up to him. And, if the arm comfortably wrapped around her waist and upper back were any indication, Spring had no qualms about it either.


End file.
